Przebudzenie Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu (Część 3)
Ważne Seria odbywa się po zakończeniu Reaktywacji, ale może być kanoniczna z wszelkimi późniejszymi sezonami, a także z Mieczem Armagedonu. Przed przeczytaniem trzeciej części przeczytaj drugą. Rozdział 11 - Legendarne Moce Ninja, wraz z Sensei'em Wu, Rey'em, Lytrem i Ellie szukali wyjścia z Wieży Wymiarów. - Sensei? Skoro się tu dostałeś, to wiesz, jak się stąd wydostać? - zapytał się Jay. - Jakby wiedział, to by nie szukał, matole - powiedział Cole. - Ohh... Przestańcie się kłócić - powiedział Julian. Sensei znalazł klapę w podłodze. Otworzył ją. Była tam drabina, więc wszyscy po niej zeszli. Znaleźli się w podziemiach Wieży Wymiarów. - Naprawdę? I tu są podziemia? - zdenerwował się Iwore. Szli długo w podziemiach tego tajemniczego wymiaru. Kamienna posadzka, kamienne ściany, kamienny sufit, Jay prawie zasnął. - Ile jeszcze będziemy szli? - zapytał się Jay. - Tyle, aż dojdziemy - odpowiedział mu Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitzu. Długo to trwało, gdzieś koło godziny, kiedy doszli do zakrętu. Obok niego były drzwi. - Wchodzimy? - zapytał się Cole. - No jasne! - powiedział Cristo i wskoczył na drzwi. Walnął w nie, naciskając klamkę, ale upadł na ziemię, nie otwierając ich. - Myślę, że te drzwi należy ciągnąć, a nie pchać - powiedziała Sunner. - Po czym to wywnioskowałaś? - wkurzył się leżący na ziemi Cristo. - Po tej tabliczce obok - odpowiedziała. Cole pociągnął drzwi, i wszedł do tego miejsca. Wyglądało jak las. Taki zwykły, najzwyczajniejszy las. Weszli głębiej, i jeszcze głębiej. Nagle spod nóg wyrósł im olbrzymi kamień. - Wiem co to za miejsce - powiedział Rey - to Wymiar Historii. - Czyli? - zapytał się Gunder. - Wymiar, który pokazuje całą historię, przeszłą, teraźniejszą i przyszłą. Nagle kamień zaświecił. Pokazał się na nim coś na wzór ekranu na telewizorze. A co tam było pokazane: Legendarne Moce zostały stworzone przez Mrocznego Władcę. Używał ich do rozmaitych celów, gdy jeszcze był w Wymiarze Bogów. Jednak gdy został zesłany do Krainy Ninjago, zabrał moce ze sobą. Na ziemi używał ich do niszczenia i gnębienia mieszkańców planety. Podczas bitwy Władcy z Pierwszym Mistrzem Spinjitzu Władca został pokonany i gdy podzielił się na dwie części, Legendarne Moce "wypadły" z Mrocznego Władcy i "wchłonęły się" w Rey'a. Mistrz przekazał Moce piątce ludzi w Krainie Ninjago. Rozdział 12 - Jedna, by złączyć wszystko - Łołoło. Czyli to Mroczny Władca stworzył nasze moce? - zapytał się Iwore. - Na to wygląda - odparła Sunner. Ninja i reszta szukali wyjścia z tego wymiaru. Nagle kamień znów zaświecił. - Hej! Spójrzcie! - krzyknął Gunder. Na kamieniu znów pokazał się ekran i kolejna historia. Mroczny Władca był kiedyś bogiem Zła. Lecz inni bogowie postanowili go wygnać. Ale Mroczny Władca nie dał się tak łatwo. Znalazł jedyną osobę zdolną go pokonać, i starał się ją zgładzić. Dobrzy bogowie jednak ratowali tą osobę. Mroczny Władca jest niezniszczalny dla zwykłych Żywiołów. Może go pokonać jedynie połączenie pięciu Legendarnych Mocy. Jednak do tego będzie potrzebna moc Wody, aby złączyć pięć Żywiołów w jedność. - Naprawdę? Gdzie my teraz znajdziemy moc Wody? - zapytał się Jay. Sensei Wu nagle się zamyślił. Reszta usiadła i zastanawiała się, skąd wziąć moc Wody. - Słuchajcie, Ninja, wiem kto ma moc Wody, jednak najpierw musimy wrócić do Ninjago - powiedział Sensei. Przez skrót znany przez Mistrza wszyscy wyszli z Wymiaru Historii do Wieży Wymiarów. - Hej, drzwi są otwarte! - krzyknął Cristo. Wszystkim udało się przejść z powrotem do Ninjago. Ale wtem zauważyli coś strasznego. Całe Ninjago było szare, wszystkie budynki, ziemia, niebo, słońce, chmury... Na ziemi leżały martwe rośliny. Ludzie kryli się w domach. - Jeśli się nie pospieszymy, cały świat umrze! Wszyscy ludzie, wszystkie zwierzęta, wszystkie rośliny! - krzyknął Wu. - W takim razie prowadź! - krzyknęli wszyscy. Sensei zaczął biec. Reszta za nim. Biegli przez szarość i szary świat. Nagle jeden z budynków zaczął się walić. Wydawało się, że to już koniec, ale Cole utrzymał budynek tak, żeby inni mogli przebiec. Kiedy to zrobili, budynek spadł prosto na niego. - Cole!!! - krzyknęli wszyscy. - Musimy go zostawić. Szybko, jego poświęcenie nie może pójść na marne! - powiedział Julian. Znowu zaczęli biec. Wyszli z miasta, i dobiegli do Akademii Sensei'a Wu. Tam stał słaby już Garmadon... - Bracie... - powiedział Wu. - Sensei, to nie pora. Czego mamy tutaj szukać? - zapytał się Kai. - Twojej siostry - odparł Sensei. I zaczęli szukać. Po chwili Zane znalazł Nyę i przyniósł ją. - Sensei, czemu ona... i Garmadon... są szarzy? - zapytał się Jay. - Nie ma Drzewa Życia, toteż życie się kończy... My też stajemy się szarzy i coraz słabsi - odpowiedział. Nya ledwo stanęła o własnych siłach. Sensei musiał jej to powiedzieć. - Nya, słuchaj. Jesteś mistrzynią wody. Dziewczyna popadła w stan chwilowego osłupienia, zresztą Ninja też. Oprócz Zane'a, który po skomplikowanych obliczeniach podejrzewał to już wcześniej. - Ale... Jak? - Kai był ciekawy. - Moce Żywiołów są dziedziczone. Pewnie teraz podejrzewasz, że twój ojciec był Mistrzem Ognia. I masz rację. Jednak twoja matka była Mistrzynią Wody. Tak więc ty odziedziczyłeś moc po ojcu, Nya po matce - wyjaśnił spokojnie Sensei Wu. Wszystkim na usta cisnęły się pytania, jednak Mistrz powstrzymał ich ruchem ręki. Zrozumieli, że to nie czas na pytania. Szybko wyruszyli w góry, do kryjówki Czarodzieja. Rozdział 13 - Powrót do Początków W górach nie natrafili na jakichś szczególnych wrogów. Dotarli do kryjówki bez większych przeszkód. Ale jak zwykle, Jay miał wątpliwości. - A tak w ogóle po co żeśmy tu przyszli? - Według mnie po coś, co będzie w stanie otworzyć portal, dzięki któremu dostaniemy się do Wymiaru Drzewa Życia - powiedział Zane. Rzecz jasna, Zane miał rację. Poszukiwania trwały długo. Jay i Lloyd szukali w jednym z magazynów, Kai i Zane w drugim. Garmadon, Wu i Mistrz prowadzili poszukiwania w głównym pokoju, a Sunner i Cristo próbowali znaleźć coś w kuchni. Julian szukał czegokolwiek żywego, a Iwore i Gunder siedzieli, pilnując słabej Nyi. - Czy to nie dziwne, że po tylu przygodach powracamy znów do tej kryjówki? - zapytał się Iwore. - Tak... Wydaje mi się jakby od tego czasu minęło kilka lat... - odparł zamyślony Gunder. - To po prostu powrót do początków - stwierdził Iwore. W pewnym momencie Kai i Zane krzyknęli naraz. Spadali w dół, dół i dół, a końca nie było widać. Nagle wpadli prosto do wody. Zane oświetlił tajemniczy korytarz. Przeszli pięć metrów i zatrzymali się. - Wyczuwam tu coś... niebezpiecznego - powiedział Zane. - Co z tego? Idziemy! - odparł Kai i poszedł dalej. Szli po metalowej posadzce, w tunelu podtrzymywanym przez drewniany belki. Ich kroki odbijały się echem przez cały ciemny tunel. Oprócz lampy Zane'a nie było tam żadnego źródła światła. Ale doszli, do pokoju, w którym leżał kryształek. Mały, ale świecił na niebiesko. Zawołali resztę. Gdy wszyscy znaleźli się na dole, Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitzu powiedział, że to jeden z Magiamentów. Dokładnie Magiament Wymiarów, działający prawie tak samo jak Kryształ Krainy. Mistrz wziął go ręki i zakręcił dwa razy. Pojawił się portal. Wszyscy do niego weszli. Rozdział 14 - Nowy Kiełek Gdy znaleźli się z powrotem w wymiarze Drzewa Życia, zobaczyli Mrocznego Władcę cieszącego się sukcesem. Schowali się za kamieniem. Wymiar był całkowicie szary, a na ziemi była... tylko ziemia. Brak było nawet zwykłej trawy. Nie mogli pokazać się Mrocznemu Władcy. Przeskakiwali zza kamienia za kolejny kamień i powoli zbliżali się do leżącego, szarego pnia Drzewa Życia. W końcu ukryli się za nim. Zauważyli, że Mroczny Władca uformował już znów ciało, takie jak miał przed wybuchem Zane'a. Nagle Lloyd zamienił się w kamień. - Co jest? - zapytał się Jay i on sam też znieruchomiał. - Mamy problem - powiedział Zane. Zaraz po tym też skamieniał. - Czemu oni kamienieją?! - zdenerwował się Kai i chciał oprzeć się o pień. - Nie rób tego! - krzyknął Cristo. Zauważył, że po dotknięciu szarego pnia kamienieje się. Jednak przez jego krzyk usłyszał ich Mroczny Władca, który odrzucił pień swoją mocą i uderzył w Kai'a tak, że ten też skamieniał. Mistrz uformował złoty promień, który uderzył we Władcę. Ale poza lekkim odepchnięciem nic mu to nie zrobiło. - Ha, ha, ha - zaśmiał się Władca. Cristo zaczął obiegać Boga Zła dookoła, tak by ten nie mógł się zorientować, ale słabnął. Nagle stanął i też zamienił się w kamień. Zaraz za nim Gunder i Iwore, potem Sunner. Przyszła kolej na Wu i Nyę. Zostali tylko Julian, Garmadon i Mistrz. - Przecież tracimy siły, a on je zyskuje! - zauważył Julian - Co mamy robić? Garmadon też znieruchomiał. Gdy moc skamienienia zaczęła ogarniać Juliana, bronił się, lecz nie starczyło mu mocy na długo. Też stał się jedynie kamieniem. Mistrz strzelił złotym promieniem, Władca ciemno-fioletowym. Gdy zderzyły się ze sobą, mrok zdawał się zwyciężać. W końcu promień mroku uderzył w Mistrza. Upadł na suchą ziemię i zaczął kamienieć. Pień Drzewa Życia zmienił się w pień z Mrocznej Materii. "Czy to już koniec? Czy mrok naprawdę zwycięży?" - myślał Mistrz, z wolna kamieniejąc. Gdy już tylko głowa Mistrza nie była z kamienia, zauważył światło z nieba, które strzeliło prosto w niego. Odkamieniał i zyskał siły. Zamienił się w postać z czystego złota. Całą swoją moc uformował w kulę, która zmieniła się w kiełek. Włożył go do ziemi, i nagle wyrosło nowe drzewo. Nowe Drzewo Życia. Wszyscy odkamienieli, jednak nowe Drzewo Życia również stawało się szare. - Synowie, wnuku i reszta z was, obrońców Ninjago. Tym razem odchodzę naprawdę - powiedział Mistrz i wniknął w Drzewo Życia. Świetliste promienie wystrzeliwały na wszystkie strony. Świat odradzał się. - Nie uda wam się to! Nigdy mnie nie pokonacie! - krzyknął Mroczny Władca. Rozdział 15 - Ostateczne Starcie Władca wściekł się. Użył całej siły, aby wytworzyć kulę ciemności, która pochłonęła pień starego Drzewa Życia. Mroczna Materia krążyła wokół Mrocznego Władcy i zaczęła odstrzeliwać na wszystkie strony. Zarówno zwykli, jak i Legendarni Ninja musieli unikać promieni Mrocznej Materii. - Pamiętajcie, według przepowiedni tylko Rey może uratować Ninjago! - krzyknął Wu. - Ale jak? On odszedł naprawdę! - powiedziała Sunner. - Właśnie nie! - krzyknął Julian i powiedział - pomóżcie mi się dostać do Drzewa Życia! Ninja zaczęli używać promieni swoich mocy, by zablokować promienie Mrocznej Materii. Julian biegł, unikając kolejnych wystrzałów. Ale dotarł, wskoczył na gałąź. Tam, gdzie jego ręka dotknęła Drzewa, zrobiło się złote i kolor przeszedł na Juliana. Utworzył kulę, którą wystrzelił w Mrocznego Władcę. Ten jednak wystrzelił swoją. Gdy się zderzyły, rozległ się niesamowity huk, któremu towarzyszył wybuch. Wszystko zostało zakryte warstwą pyłu. Gdy proch opadł, Ninja zauważyli Juliana siłującego się na promienie z Mrocznym Władcą, tak jak wcześniej Mistrz. - Teraz! Legendarni Ninja, szybko! - krzyknął Pomarańczowy Ninja. Sunner wystrzeliła promieniem światła, Iwore ciemności, Gunder promieniem zatrzymującym czas, a Cristo zaczął obiegać utworzoną kulę dookoła. Julian też strzelił swoim promieniem życia. - Nya! - krzyknęła Sunner. Ale Nya nie potrafiła. Wtedy Wu i Garmadon podbiegli do Drzewa Życia i uzyskali Złotą Moc Rey'a, a następnie Wu strzelił promieniem w Nyę, a Garmadon w kulę żywiołów Legendarnych Ninja. Mistrzyni Wody nagle odblokowała w sobie siłę i użyła mocy Wody. Kula żywiołów trafiła prosto we Władcę. - Aaaaaaaaaaaach! Nieeeeeeeeeee! - tak brzmiały ostatnie krzyki Mrocznego Władcy. Został zniszczony. Mroczny Władca, zły duch, Bóg Zła. Koniec. Drzewo Życia zaczęło odbudowywać wszystkie wymiary. Ninja wrócili do Ninjago. Jednak tam nie wszystko było w porządku. Groźny przestępca Hibiki zdobył Obsydianową Glewię. Użył jej, jednak nie do końca dobrze to zrobił. Broń wyleciała mu z ręki i zaczęła kręcić się na jego głową. Nagle utworzyła się fala, która odebrała wszystkim wspomnienia z minionego miesiąca. Potem spadła na głowę Hibikiemu. - Au! Oho! Udało mi się Obsydianową Glewię, ale nic nie pamiętam. Musiałem za jej pomocą wymazać sobie pamięć... muszę być ostrożniejszy. Gdy Ninja wrócili do Ninjago, wszyscy rozdzielili się na jakiś czas. I wtedy uderzyła fala zapomnienia. Chwilę później Zane'owi ktoś założył worek na głowę... - Ha! Chen zapłaci mi za ciebie kupę kasy... - powiedział Ronin. Kategoria:Vnut Kategoria:Przebudzenie Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu